


She Calls Him 'Big Brother'

by BluePassion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, vague nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePassion/pseuds/BluePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's afraid that if his name leaves her lips then the world she's tried so hard to build will come crashing down upon them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Calls Him 'Big Brother'

She does not say his name.

Not when his hands are almost causing bruises on her hips from clenching onto her so tight, nor when his lips spring purple marks on her neck, and not even when he is seven inches deep inside of her. 

She refuses to say his name because a name is power and power makes it real between them. 

So even when his fingers dance over or inside her, when her clothing is long forgotten and discarded, she does not even whisper his name. 

In fact she's taken to using nicknames or titles around him in public as well. 'Captain', 'Our Esteemed Leader', or 'Boss'; anything but his full name. 

She's afraid that if his name leaves her lips then the world she's tried so hard to build will come crashing down upon them. 

She is forced to acknowledge his existence but she's tipped-toed around using his name. When he's fucking her in some dark corner and is repeating her name, till it becomes a mantra for him and a reminder to her of their entertained guilt, she remains silent. 

The closest she gets to saying his name, the time when the threshold between their secret and her admission is thinnest, is when his hands are laid gently over her sides and she can feel his hard stomach against her back and she feels the scratchiness of the blanket over them. When nothing but the night sky is alive she is closest to admitting it all and letting the world burn around them. 

So she says what she used to say when they were in this position before their lives went to hell. Just as she did when they were children and she wasn't supposed to exist and they slept next to each other for comfort she calls him 'Big Brother'.


End file.
